1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and, more specifically, to a digital camera in which a picked up motion image or a reproduced still image is displayed on a monitor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional digital camera of this type, an image recorded on a recording medium is reproduced and displayed on a built in monitor.
The prior art digital camera, however, is capable of simple reproduction of the recorded image, and in order to process the recorded image, a separate image processing apparatus has been necessary.